simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Peoples Republic of Ontario
Nation History The Republic of Ontario was founded by Ash Cameron after he led a rebellion in the Telesian Empire's province of Nottinghamshire and upon his sucess in the rebellion many other rebellions sparked with his victory and brought the empire to it's knee's. History 3070 Rise of The Order of the Old Gods and Regnum Veteris Deos The Beggining Alexzander Tovar, Leader of The Order of the Old Gods who was discovered as a secret Black Hand member and the new leader was already the spiritual leader of 15% of the Civilian population and 10% of CD%OM operatives within The Republic of Ontario when he and his Black Hand forces who also followed the religion of the old gods attacked Parliament killing both Prime Minister Antonio Cameron, and all non followers of the Old Gods and then proceeded to take control of Governemt. CD&OM and High command forced out of Ontario Dominic Cameron and the entirety of CD&OM High Command and 90% of CD&OM forces have run from The Republic of Ontario, while the other 10% who were followers of the Order of the Old Gods have become the military hand of both the Order and Regnum Veteris Deos. All fleeing CD&OM members have requested Sanctum with their families inside UCM, Ardlgass, and Aquitanien where they will continue to train and prepare for their return to Ontario to take the country back, Dominic's son has been informed of the happenings and is on his way from East Haven to Ardlgass to meet his father and join CD&OM to help in the fight. The Ontarian Navy who was still stationed over Ardglass has not joined Regnum veteris deos but a few sailors were followers of the Order and taken captive for interrogation. Allied Participation The Ardglassian, an Aquitanien giverments are standing by and observing the situation, Aquitanien have rejected the Ontariahn exiles who have thus gone in search of another ally to live with until ready to strike back and retake their home. UCM's Imperial Counter Terrorist JTF has taken command of special ops to take out the terrorist regime that has millions locked down. UCM satellite info shows a small military presence using communications and mass media as a primary control. We will work of reestablishing communications and attempt to oust the small presence. It was thought to be bigger than expected. Radio Freq. disruption units are working on blocking further communications from this small number of terrorist. however the mass in the capital are still receiving only terrorist messages. UCM JTF forces have been sent to rescue Ontarian loyalists from the country, The Ontarian Navy has left Aquitanien and has gone to UCM to join the rest of the Ontarian Military, while all Ontarian civilians are going to Ardlgass. UCM has prepared for the arrival of Ontarian Military. Our Field commanders request joint military maneuvers to free up the boredom. Our envoy has been assigned to make sure the Ontarian people feel at home until this is resolved. UCMs old space center property has been assigned to Ontarian military control since its size will allow for any number of people. Regnum Veteris Deos Propaganda Regnum Veteris Deos has spread propaganda to all exile Ontarian's outside of the country stating that the Aquitanien Government is not allowing Ontarian's within the country. Aquitanien officials have abolished the statement made by Regnum Veteris Deos and announce they are indeed letting Ontarians into Aquitanien. Destruction of Foreign embassy's in Ontario Alexzander Tovar, Order of The Old Gods Fanatics, and the former CD&OM forces loyal to the order of The Old Gods who have formed their own new internal security force for Emperor Tovar to keep him safe and the nation under his control have burned down all foreign embassy's and embassy districts inside the Capital as a show of their isolation. Dominic Cameron as De Facto leader of the Ontarian exiles speaks to all ally countries in the Union asking that all the embassy's in their countries be left open as the diplomats are on the side of the exiles. The Ontarian exiles are almost ready to strike back and recapture their homeland with the aid of UCM JTF forces and any other allied forces that decide to join them. Allied Response Aquitanien states "The Aquitanian Ambassador to Ontario's whereabouts are unknown after the burning, as he was inside the East Heaven Embassy. Should he had been murdered, Aquitania has a reasonable excuse to declare war on the Rouge Government, while the latter is not in consideration by the Kanzler just yet." Union of Universal states " The Union of Universal has extended travel bans on Ontarian regions until the situation has improved, and the Universali Navy has offered aid to evacuate foreign tourists and supply Ontarian forces. The Navy Fighters on the US Universe will assist in maintaining Air Superiority, as well as protecting Ontarian military bases. Missile Cruisers will fire at enemy positions. Land Forces will not be used sinc Roy would increase the death toll. If necessary, Land Forces will be transported by sea. Universali Satellites will offer intelligence reports to Ontarian Forces." Ceres Autonomous Region states " The Union of Universal has extended travel bans on Ontarian regions until the situation has improved, and the Universali Navy has offered aid to evacuate foreign tourists and supply Ontarian forces. The Navy Fighters on the US Universe will assist in maintaining Air Superiority, as well as protecting Ontarian military bases. Missile Cruisers will fire at enemy positions. Land Forces will not be used sinc Roy would increase the death toll. If necessary, Land Forces will be transported by sea. Universali Satellites will offer intelligence reports to Ontarian Forces." Aquitania will assist in the mission to restore a proper Democratic Government, as in Ardglassian Plans. Aquitania can blockade the new regime to prevent goods and money from entering the country. The latter will be effected under Sanctions and not in a declaration of war. Upon recapture, Aquitania will make sure that the Democratic Government of Ontario have term limits, 2 at a maximum, for each ruler, so as to prevent disguised tyrannies or deification of leaders, which is harmful for the population despite what ever their feelings. "Deification of a leader or the leader's family is as harmful as having a tyrant at home" - Kanzler-Praesident Karl von Helggen. The Aquitanian Government has reinforced that it is either that or the establishment of the Cameron family as a Royal Family, with limited powers as in the Aquitanian Royalty. Furthermore Aquitania condemns the travel ban placed over Ardglassians because of an unfortunate but present reality in Ontarian Politics. But encourages Ardglass to still send its expeditionary force, along with Aquitanian soldiers (20,000). Ardglass states " Ardglass will not allow attacks on its soveriegnty by violent demagogues and charlatans.... it is time to restore proper governance to Ontario... Ardglass does not intend to ensure the placement of the Cameron Family back in power which is an elitist family of tyrants who pose as freely elected leaders.. because of Onatarios close proximity to Ardglass we consider the territory a vital importance and we will be deploying a full expeditionary force which will likely remain in the country the carry out peace and policing missions to ensure the interests of freedom and prosperity are served" Because of the Ardglassian insults they are not permitted to enter Ontario, the embassy in their country is being closed until further notice and the staff are being relocated to UCM, upon the elections when the country is retaken only UCM, Aquitanien, Ceres, Universali, Constatini, and East Haven forces and officials can oversee the election process to ensure it is true and fair and not "rigged", and help retake the country. The Cameron family have never been tyrants and have always been loved by the people, the citizens and exiles have Ontario are appaled by the Ardglassian statments. Taking back Ontario Unaverali Naval and Ardglassian Ground and Air forces have begun attacking Ontario alongside Dominic Cameron's Exile forces Ardglass Efforts The First Missile Division The First Anti Air Division aswell as The First and Second Mechanized Battalions have landed in Stritch and assembled just south of the capital of Dorango and have begun launching mid range missiles across the border at military targets a war declaration was not issued as Ardglass does not recognize the rebels as the rightful rulers of Ontario.... currently Ardglass is mostly relying on Stritchian Air and Ground defenses to cover our missile strikes. a huge barrage of over 1000 mid range missiles and 300 cruise missiles has been launched around the city of Pelandino in the west of Ontario....Pamphlets were dropped warning people off the roads and into houses before the barrage.... after the barrage the First Mechanized Battalion moved destroying the border checkpoints and capturing the undefended city. Universali Effort The Universali Navy has offered Ontarian and Ardglassian Forces naval support. This will include cruise missile strikes as well as transport for land forces. Air Strikes by the Universali Carrier Air Fleet will continue, and will provide cover for Missile Strikes by Ardglassian Forces. Air Drops will also supply Ardglassian Forces as well. Dominic requests Unaversali aid at Benono and Ottawa, and evac for wounded soldiers and civilians. Universali Ground and Air Transport Units will assist in the transport and documentation of the fallen, and evacuees and well as refugees at Benono and Ottawa will be transported to the nearest hospital for treatment of any wound or illness. A-00000, president of the Union of Universal, requests a conference with Dominic, as well as other presidents about the Ontarian issue. *Conferance in process* FIFTH Assualt BATTALION A.K.A Wardog battalion The town of Marrat has been recaptured by the Ontarian Fifth Motorized Infantry Division comprising of 400 soldiers, 10 tanks, 5 Anti Tank Guns, 15 Armored personal carriers (APC's), 20 Combat Humvee's, and 10 Artillery guns led by Colonel Marcus Brutus. Just before an airdrop of supplies in Ottawa, the Air Transport Units was attacked by SAMs and Fighter planes by the rebellion. The escort was strong enough to fight off and destroy the attacking air and land forces, but 7 of the 50 Transport Planes were downed. We request that allied forces try to reach and recover the supplies and weapons that are at the location south of Ottawa. If in the wrong hands, it could cause a huge turn-over in the battle. Dominic has sent Fifth Battalion A.K.A Wardog Battalion comprising of and Led by 1 star General Roger Bendaros' Fifth Assault Division comprising of 200 Soldiers, 200 tanks, 200 recon soldiers, 5 APC's, 45 Assualt humvee's, 50 Anti-Tank guns, 25 recon drones, 25 recon droids, and 50 Assualt Droids, Colonel Marcus Brutus' Ontarian Fifth Motorized Infantry Division comprising of 400 soldiers, 100 tanks, 10 Anti-Tank Guns, 10 Armored personal carriers (APC's), 20 Combat Humvee's, and 10 Artillery guns, Colonel Anthony Scipius' Ontarian Fifth Armored Division comprising of 400 Tanks, 100 engineers, and 50 soldiers, and Colonel Johnathon Mendez's Ontarian Fifth Recon comprising of 250 Recon soldiers, 50 Recon operation eqquiped jeeps, 50 recon drones, 50 recon droids, and 50 Commando's Wardog battalion will secure and utilize the Supplies and Munitions to push through and take over all of Southern Ontario from the supplies outside of Vall Electric Components all the way to Ramon Aluminum and every location between the two corporations." Ontario Politics Ontario has strict rules on who can hold power. Rules Rule 1.) No non Ontarian born citizen may run for or become Prime Minister of Ontario even if they have their citizenship. Rule 2.) If a foreigner with citizenship has a child in Ontario and the child's parents choose to have their child be a citizen of Ontario (or) choose to have their Child be a citizen of their home country and Ontario then the Child may run for and become Prime Minister of Ontario. Rule 3.) If a Child is born in Ontario and it's parents choose to have it only be a citizen of their home nation then upon the child's 18th Birthday they are either forced to return to their Father's (if male) or mother's (if female) birth city of their home country, or take the test to become a Ontario Citizen if they fail the test they are deported in the order above. Embassies The Ontarian governemnt has established many embassies in it's allies in the Uss nations and have some from their nations in Ottawa the Capital of Ontario. The following have embassies in Ontario *The Grand State of Basilka *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Region *The Union of Universal Ontario has Embassies in the following *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *The Republic of Scotland *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *The Grand State of Basilka *Democratic Republic of Strich *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Regio New Ambassadorial Initiative All embassies within the city will be torn down and replaced with Residential, Industrial, and Comercial buildings, New embassies for the nations of the USS will be built outside the city limits and have residential, comercial, and industrial buildings constructed around them, they will be the Embassy Districts. The Districts will be minitature cities in their own right with Comercial, Residential, and Industrial buildings. Embassy District #1 Aquitanien The new District with the Aquitanien embassy at the center will be called the Potsdamer-Preussen Platz or Potsdamer District, it will be the first Embassy District created as there is no previous Aquitanien embassy located in the city. The are will be 50% Residential, 25% Comercial, and 25% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Aquitanien origin, and most people living in the area will be Aquitanien. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Aquitanien, the embassy it's self will be purely Aquitanien and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Aquitanien economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3056 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3057. Embassy District #2 Ardglass The new District with the Ardglassian embassy at the center will be called the An Mor Lynx Cearnach or The Great Lynx Plaza it will be the Second Embassy District created as soon as the Aquitanien District is completed. The area will be 30% Residential, 10% Comercial, and 60% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Ardglassian origin, most of the industrial industry will be sports cars and other Ardglassian cars, trucks, etc, etc , and most people living in the area will be Ardglassian. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Ardglassian, the embassy it's self will be purely Ardglassian and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Ardglassian economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3057 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3058. Embassy District #3 Sctoland The new District with the Scotish embassy at the center will be called the _________ it will be the Third Embassy district created as soon as the Ardglassian District is completed. The area will be 40% Residential, 5% Comercial, and 55% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Scotish origin, most of the industrial industry will be mining and High Tech Services, and most people living in the area will be Scottish. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Scottish, the embassy will it's self will be purely Scottish and by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Scottish economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin on Augest 4th 3058 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3059. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) CD&OM training CD&OM forces are well trained in all different kinds of combat including: Riot control, Hand to Hand, Light, Medium, snipers, and Heavy weaponry, stealth, and parkour CD&OM Omega Team Omega team uses Augmentations and Nano tech they are highly trained and use advanced weaponry. Omega Team is a highly trained Commando unit of CD&OM forces made of: Alpha Squad Consisting of 5 Alpha Squad consisting of Ontarian General Mathew Mcdougal, code named Mat and Omega 1, and Alpha 1 ), Sergeant Marcus Ramazanov (code named Red and Omega 2 and Alpha 2), Leuitenant Arthur Auditori (code named Arty and Omega 3 and Alpha 3), and Corporal Roger Ramzy (code named Ronny and Omega 4 and Alpha 4) . Major Jeffery O'connol (code named Jef and Omega 5 and Alpha 5) Mat is trained in Close Quarters Combat, breaching, repelling, Assault tactics, stealth, Hand to Hand combat teqnuiqes, and Assassination. Red is trained in Heavy Weapons, helicopter, jet, and bomber piloting, Assassination, hand to hand combat and Assualt tactics. Arty is trained in Sniper rifles, hand to hand combat, Assassination and CQC. Donny is trained in all things computer, Assassination, and Ninjitsu. Ronny is trained in Fast Assualt Combat (FAC), Assassination, CQC, Stealth, Hand to Hand Combat, All Martia;l Art combat styles, Computer, All weaponry, Repelling, Breach and Clear tactics, Heavy Weapons, Helicopter, Jet, and Bomber Piolting. All members of Alpha Squad are augmented with cybernetics and equipped with advanced armor and weapons, and Nano tech. Bravo Squad Consisting of 6 Bravo Squad is led by Strichian Colonel Thomas Alexzander Grate (Code Named Tommy G and Omega 6 and Bravo 1) and Omega 7, 8, 8, 10 and 11 (Bravo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Charlie Squad Consisting of 6 Charlie Squad is led by Ontarian Major Mathew Dean Martin (Code Named Marty and Omega 12 and Charlie 1) and Omega 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 (Charlie 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Delta Squad Consisting of 6 Delta Squad is Lead by Monroian Lieutenant Nico Michael Marques (Code Named NiNi and Omega 17 and Delta 1) and Omega 18, 19 ,20 , 21, 22 (Delta 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Foxtrot Squad Consisting of 6 Foxtrot Squad is led by Ontarian Captain Anthony O'Mally. (Code Named Ant, Omega 40, and Foxtrot 1) and Omega 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 (Foxtrot 2, 3, 4, 5). Echo Squad Consisting of 6 Echo Squad is led by Lusitanian Sargent-General Kristian Haggel-Schönheist (Code Named Crispy and Omega 23 and Echo 1) and Omega 28, 29, 31, 32, 33 (Echo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Kristian is a member of the Imperial Heavy Infantry Armed Forces of Lusitania, the Kaiser's Elite and they are already augmented given the requirements for a minimum of 6'8, aster augmentation, they measure 7'5 to 8', earning their nickname, "The Lusitanian Giants" (Der Lusitanischen Riesen). He has experience from the Third Great War, killing at the battle of Wittenhall River approximately 289 Brutes. Golf Squad Consisting of 6 Golf Squad is led by Ontarian Sargent-Major Ronald Grey. (Code Named Ronny, Omega 29, and Golf 1) and Omega 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 (Golf 2, 3, 4, 5). Golf Squad is a Squad that is based of of the ancient Earth ninja's with the same weapons but upgraded to beam weapons. They carry: Beam Rifles, Pistols, and Shotguns (depending on the mission) Staffs with one beam end and one blade end Beam Swords and 3 on impact exploding throwing stars and 3 throwing stars that emit a beam as they fly through the air. Founder and First Director of CD&OM Alex Johnson dead and replaced and General Camerons First Star Alex Johnson (85) the founder and first director of Creed Defense and Offense Ministry was found dead in his Ottawa home, 27 Kennedy street. Three rounds of a .45 ACP were found in his body, one in his head, one in his heart, and one in his left lung. The Believed weapon used is a AMT Hardballer since no gun shots were heard by neighbors it is believed the gun was silenced. His replacement is Mike Alexi the former Vice-Director of CD&OM and formerly Coordinator and head of Omega team. With Mr.Alexi taking over all CD&OM operations, General Dominic Cameron now has full command and control of Omega Team and has received his first Star. First Star General Cameron has yet to hear of the news, or his promotion Spartan Initiative: All Spartans are of Varying heights and weights outside and inside the armour this is just the Average heights and weights. If those being sent to join the Spartan Program are already Military members then we request the following: *Name *Rank *Branch *Accomplishments *age *height *weight *and why the volunteered for the Program *If the volunteers are not already military we request the following information: *Weight *Height *Name *age *and why they volunteered for the program. All candidates must be in perfect shape both physically and mentally and be smarter then the average person. SPARTAN I's 3060-3100 outside armour: Average Male: 40 Female: 40 Ontarians #Senior Master Sergeant Andrea Johnson - Air force #Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexis Patterson -Infantry #Petty Officer Second Class Madison Douglas - Navy Commander #April Karev - Military Science #Sergeant Major of the Marines Alex Kepler - Marines # Major Jeffery Connors - CD&OM #Corporal Donatello Ramzy - CD&OM #Leuitenant Machiavelli Auditori - CD&OM #Sergeant Alex Ramazanov - CD&OM #General Dominic Cameron - CD&OM Universali #A-00000: Male-Age 32-155 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to demonstrate leadership, support for the Union, and representation of The Union of Universal #A-00001:Male-Age 27-139 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to defend, and demonstrate to strength of the Union #A00002:Male-Age 28-147 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer to show pride in Universal, and the Union #A-00003:Male-Age 30-144 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide assistance for the Union in the defense of its members #A-00004:Male-Age 28-136 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to show that Universal will defend the Union in the event of a threat to its members #A-00005:Female-Age 26-143 lb-Air Force- Chose to volunteer to represent the Union's feminine strength and to provide assistance when necessary #A-00006:Female-Age 27-132 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer so that she could provide an example of leadership an professionalism to Universal #A-00007:Female-Age 29-137 lb-Navy- Chose to volunteer so no fear and demonstrate confidence in the Union #A-00008:Female-Age 26-142 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide the Union with as much information as possible and to hypothesis and create solutions to problems #A-00009:Female-Age 30-137 lb-Army- Chose to volunteer to provide Universal and the members of the Union with a sense of confidence and security All have heights between 5'3 to 5'10 All of the volunteers have professional experience in medical assistance, efficiency in weaponry, and leadership/teamwork, and expertise in negotiating/diplomacy, all learned in Universal's leading military academies. Ceres Canadiates: #Robert White *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Branch: Imperial Guard *Accomplishments: Top Sharpshooter in his graduating class. *Age: 32 *Height: 5' 10" *Weight: 170lbs 2. Name: Toshiko Ito *Rank: Lieutenant *Branch: Imperial Navy *Accomplishments: Graduated from the prestigious Selene Space Academy *Age: 28 *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 140lbs There are more Spartan one's but they like all the names of the Spartan II's III's and IV's are secret. SPARTAN II's 3100-3150 Male: 30 Female: 20 SPARTAN III's 3150-3200 Male: 20 Female: 20 SPARTAN IV's 3200-3250 Male: 10 Female:10 After the Spartan IV's if all Spartan programs were sucessful then the Spartan V program will be launched, Code named project Orion. The iniative will comprise of 5 Men and Woman from different allied countries to build stronger relations. The Spartan I's will have the basic shield technology, and a new heavy armor with a special foam that will enter wounds and speed up the healing process. A new line of Weapons and Transports will be created for the Spartans. All Spartans must be allowed to be Augmented, a special treatment has been created to counteract the side affects of Augmentation making it much safer. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) Report(s): Black Telasian Hand Orginization Leader: Joespeoph Gonzalaz (Male, Father of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Husband of Micheal Gonzalaz)-(Deceased) Second in Command: Micheal Gonzalaz (Female, Mother of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Wife of Joespeoph Gonzolaz) -(Deceased) Lead Assassin: Mr. Anothony Gonzalaz -(new Leader) Lead Enforcer: Mrs. Candiace Gonzalaz -(new Second in command) Enforcers: 500 -(250 killed during war with BTH) (250) Assassins: 500 -( 300 killed during war with BTH) (200) Soldiers: 4100 -( 100 killed in assualt on PRoB Base/ 2000 killed during remainder of war) (2000) Commandos:50 -( 8 killed during attack on PRoB base/ 2 killed during remainder of war) (40) Researchers: 500 (military), 500 (Economical), 500 (propaganda) -(200 of each dead during war/ 100 captured) (200) Teachnology: have entered the stage of experimental personal beam weapons. As we at The Creed Defense Ministry have though the Black Telasian Hand has been around for about 50-70 years if not longer. It is possible that TBTH was a black ops group created by the last government and went into hiding upon the loss of their country seeding members into High rank positons around the nation. They have been stealing Research done by the Goverment and recruiting members into the oganization since the fall of The Telasian Empire Fall of The Black Telasian Hand: After finding the hideout of the Hand from a captured soldier (who was then executed on the Prime Ministers door step. We also recoverd the weaponry the Hand used in their attack on The PRoB Base we were able to use the weapons in research and proceeded on attack the Hand at their Headquarters. The attack took weeks as there was a Naval bombardment, then an ariel raid, followed by large scale ground raids, then the final attack. Joespeoph and Micheal Gonzolaz were killed along with many members of the Hand. The Strich Situation: CD&OM forces were aloud into Strich to search of members of the Black Telesian Hand who had fled from Ontario. A squad led by the son of Prime Minister Ian Cameron, Dominic Cameron found a Black Hand base underground. The Squad enterd and requested the surrender of everyone inside, this resulted in combat. The squad pregessed and made their way to the command center of the base. All hostiles were eleminated and evidence encriminating a Strich Politician in being part of the Black Hand was recoverd. The Evidence was not all accesible imeditally and made the investigation open to controversy from other members of the USS but Strich took it seriously and arrested the politician. Extreamist Nation With the Arrest of Amino Galterri His followers begain protesting his arrest. After Decrypting a conversation between Almino Galterri and his Military leader actions were taken to secure Amino Galterri but do to the protsts possibility of becoming riots elections were held....... Won the elections and became President of Strich in the following days. The former President and his staff were sent to Ontario to become the new Ambassador and his staff. Aquatinian dislike of ex-President becoming Amabassador When the plans to send the ex-President to Ontario were revealed a Comercial aircraft carrying the blood of the ex-president "Malfunctioned" after reciveing threats from Aquatina that they wanted the ex-president and his former ministers dead. This lead to the Craft's crash being blamed on Aquatina and arguments begining. Taking his new position The ex-President and his former ministers were smuggled into Ontario and now hold the ambassador seat and the ambassadors staff seats. End of the Situation After the elections and the former government beign sent to Ontario The Extreamist party began rebuilding Strich's economy, Relations between the Extreamist's and the Ontarian government were sour for a few years but the two nations are now close allies. There is no bad blood between Ontario and Strich and both nations wish to keep it this way. Green Tide / Black Hand Alliance case file It is possible that the lustanian terror group The Green Tide, and the Ontarian terror group The Black Hand are working together in an alliance, this case file is open to all nations of the USS to add any information they have on the two groups. Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM have begun investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand. East Heaven Kingdom has tasked Military Intelligence Section 2 and Section 3 to begin investigating both the Green Tide and the Black Hand. Ardglss has opened all files on both groups to the investigation and have started their own investigation. Case Closed. Case Reopend! The formerly closed case has been re-opened as the Police Headquarters in Benono was attacked by unknown assailants and the police managed to regroup and push them out of the city, not allowing another Benono Incident. The attack has opened the wounds of the original CD&OM unit formerly known as BlackHorn Company who dealt with the original Benono Incident, the remaining BlackHorn Commanders living are Andrew Alexi (78), Ronald Yang (79), Ian Cameron (72), Alex Johnson died at 85, and only 10 of their squad members are still living, that is the remainder of the BlackHorn Alpha Team. Because of this incident a memorial service is being held for the 25 officers, 35 Civilians, and 20 BlackHorn Alpha members that died during the Benono incident, the 12 police officers that died pushing the assailants from Benono, and the 5 civilians that died in the crossfire. Benono has always been peaceful, drug free, crime free for years it was the pinicle of happiness in the country and then the Benono incident happened and people turned to heavy drinking to cope, but then everyone recovered and it returned to it's former glory, we can only wonder what will happen after what has happened, there are people in the town that lived through the Benono incident who were severly disturbed by what happened. After everything was sorted out, written in the blood of a police officer who was still missing was "THE HAND AND TIDE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!" Second Assassination attempt and Stepping down as Prime Minister The Assassination The Second Attempt On Prime Minister Ian Cameron's Life has taken place on May 6th 3034, 1 day after his 60th Birthday. The Perpatrator was chased down by Mr.Camerons Son General Dominic Cameron who was visiting his father at the time and was beat into submission. When the Assassin was Searched a Black Telesian Hand Tattoo was found on his neck suggesting that the Hand after 10 years of Silence is either back or disbanded and this was merly a former member. The Bullet whizzed through two bars of the front gate and hit the leg of the chair the Prime Minister was sitting on. Stepping down After this attempt on his life Prime Minister Ian Cameron after 40 years of Serving as Prime Minister after his fathers 40 years in office decided to step down. After hearing the news people all over the country were saddened by the choice of Mr.Cameron. The Next Leader The Next Leadership could mean the continuation of a Democratic Republic under Antonio Cameron who if wins will be the third generation of Camerons to run Ontario the Second son of Ian Cameron and younger brother of General Dominic Cameron. Or it could be a monarchy under the Royalist party led by Alex Mathison which would begin the Mathison Dynasty. Or maybe some other party will reign supreme. 3034 Elections in Ontario: Parties: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron Royalist party: Alex Mathison Socialist State party: Roger Norris Fascist party: Mike Rogers Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton First Polls, May 8th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 10% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 10% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 10% Second Polls, June 3rd 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 30% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 15% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 15% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 20% Third and Final Polls, July 9th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 40% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 20% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 5% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 25% End Of Elections With 40% of the votes Antonio Cameron the Third Cameron to run for Prime Minister in the Democratic Republic party has won the Elections. Antonio is a Third Generation Cameron and the Third Cameron Prime Minister of Ontario. Offical Opposition Party: Socialist Democrocy, Austin Shelton Unofficial Opposition party: Royalist Party, Alex Mathison Senate Party: Fascist Party, Mike Rogers Congress Party: Socialist State Party. Roger Norris Government: Democratic Republic, Antonio Cameron Ontarian Martial Arts Ontario has three Grand Masters of all known Martial art styles each, one Supreme Master who is a Grand Master of all Martial Arts Styles, each Grand Master has 5 Masters under them that have their own Dojo's around the country the Supreme Master has the three Grand Masters and 10 Masters who all have their own Dojo's around the Country. Ontario is the leader in Martial Arts on White Giant The Supreme Master has his own Marital Art style that involves all styles known into one style known as Tai-wy-chi The Supreme Master The Supreme Master known as Shihan Roy Ray has trained numerous members of the Martial Art Community. The Supreme Master is so skilled in Marital arts he is only 40 and is a 10th Degree Black Belt in every Martial Arts fighting stlye known to White Giant Shihan is the Master of Dominic Cameron who is a 1st Degree Black Belt in all fighting Syles at the age of 29 because of Shihan's training. Shianhan died in 2890 and was replaced by Domincic Cameron who now of old age has handed the title of Supreme Master to his Son Prince Alexzander Jark Cameron. Souring of USS relations in 3037 In 3037 relations between The Nation and The USS soured significantly especially with Aquitina. Ontarian request for Lustania and it's embassy in Ontario, and the possible colaboration of two WG terror groups. We ask for lustania to raise security at their embassy in Ontario and increase patrols, as in increase frequency and size of squads in the patrols. The reason for this is a night watchman that walked by saw a man in a hood in the ally beside the embassy and when called to him ran away, later that morning after the report of the incident was filed a day watchman was sent to investigate and found Graffiti on the embassy wall in the ally read "BLACK HAND, GREEN TIDE, DOWN WITH LUSTANIA AND ONTARIO!" With this found we believe the Green Tide terror group of Lustania and The Telesian Black Hand terror group of Ontario have both resurfaced and are working together." With this we hope Lustania will do as requested, and we will also raise security and have Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM begin investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand. Ontarian Navy The Ontarian Navy was disbanded long ago as they were not needed, but unknown to the public and all of White Giant the very first Combat Space Ship of Ontario has been under construction since May 5th, 2990. The ship has now been finished and has been Christianized the Ontarian Republic Space Command or ORSC Forward unto Dusk and is a Orion-Class Dreadnought. It is the Capital Ships for the Ontarian fleet which will be what all Orion-class Dreadnoughts will look like. Thus the First Ship of the Ontarian Space Command was constructed and the Country enters the space age. {When saying ship names you don't pronounce the ORSC (OR-SC) unless it is official business} 1st Feet A.K.A Warriors of Omega - Outer Fleet The Fleet will have 1 Chiasson-Class,150 Cameron-Class, 150 Creed-Class, 150 BlackHorn-Class, 200 Halo-Class , 50 Orion-Class, 5 Ottawa-Class, and 15 Saint-Class ships This grants a total of 821 ships. ORSC Forward Unto Dusk The Forward Unto Dusk is the first Chiasson-Class Dreadnought Capital Ship created by the Ontarian Military to create their Extraterrestrial fleet, it is Captained by Admiral Andrew Mactavish. The ship will be stationed above the Country until it has a full fleet under it's control, which at that time it will assist in CD&OM operations around the world. The ship is 8 KM's Bow to Stern and 5 Km's Port to Starboard and 6 KM's top to bottom it was finished November 3rd, 3058 after being under construction for 68 years. The Ship has a complement of 150 transports, 200 bombers, and 200 fighters. The ship it's self has 50 Mass Accelerator Cannon's (MAC's), 50 Pulse Lasers, 1 Super Mac that fires down the center of the ship getting hotter and hotter and finally exiting at the end of the ship and firing at the target, 2 larger Mac's on each side, and 40 lasers. Ontarian Pearson-Class Bombers Bombers of the ORSC are very sleek with a pilot and a gunner and carry a payload of 50 EMP bombs, and 50 explosive bombs. Ontarian Warhound-Class Fighters Ontarian fighters are a sturdy design that fits a pilot and a co-pilot and carry's a payload of 500 Particle Accelerated Bullets (PAB's) and 50 missiles. Ontarianc Halo-Class Drop Ships Ontarian Drop ships can carry 60 soldiers along side 10 Spartans at one time and have a vehicul attached to the bottom for troops to use one on the ground. The ships are a very Bulky design with Light armor and 4 chain guns and 6 missile pods. ORSC Achilles The Achilles is the first Cameron-Class Destroyer created by the Ontarian Military all Destroyers will look like it, It will be the Second ship to join the 1st Fleet and will join the Forward Unto Dusk shortly. The ship is 6.5 KM's bow to stern, 1 KM front port to front starboard, 3 KM's rear port to rear starboard, 2 KM's top to bottom. There is a complement of 100 transports, 150 Bombers and 100 Fighters. The ship it's self has 30 Pulse lasers, 30 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon's (Mac's), 30 rail guns, 1 larger Mac under the bridge, and 15 Lasers. ORSC Benano The Benano was named after the Town within Ontario that has twice been attacked by terrorists but still survives and goes on. It is the First Creed-Class cruiser created by the Ontarian Military and all Cruisers will look like it, it will be the Third ship to join the 1st fleet and will join the Achilles and Dusk shortly. The ship is 4.5 KM's bow to stern, 3 KM's port to starboard, and 3 KM's top to bottom. There is a complement of 50 Transports, 100 Bombers and 50 fighters. The Ship it's self has 10 Pulse lasers. 20 Mac's, 30 Rail guns, 2 larger macs one above the bridge and one below, and 5 lasers. ORSC Alex Johnson The Johnson is the First BlackHorn-Class Frigate created by the Ontarian Military and all Frigates will look ike it, it will be the Fourth ship to join the 1st Fleet and the Dusk, Achilles, and Benono afterwards. The ship is 2.5 KM's bow to stern. 1 KM port to Starboard, and 1 Km top to bottom. There is a complement of 10 Transports, 10 Bombers and 10 fighters. The ship it's self has 5 Pulse Lasers, 6 Mac's, 15 Rail guns, 1 larger mac, and 5 lasers. ORSC Chisholm The Chisholm is the First Halo-Class Corvette created by the Ontarian Military and all Corvettes will look like it, it will be the Fifth ship to join the 1st Fleet and the Dusk, Achilles, Benono, and Johnson afterwards. The ship is half a KM bow to stern, half a KM port to starboard, and half a KM top to bottom. There is a Complement of 1 Fighter, 1 Bomber, and 1 transport. The Ship it's self has 1 Pulse laser, 1 Mac, 5 Rail guns, and 5 lasers. ORSC Infinite The Infinite is the very first Orion-Class Super Destroyer created by the Ontarian Government All Super Destroyers will look like the Infinite it will be the Sixth ship class to join the Ontarian Navy. The ship is 9 KM's Bow to Stern, 8 KM's Port to Starboard and 7 KM's top to bottom. There is a Complement of 500 Fighters, 500 Bombers, 400 Drop ships, 1 Destroyers, 1 Cruiser, 1 Frigate, and 5 Corvette's. The ship it's self has 15 Super Mac's, 10 Large Mac's, 5 Mac's, 100 Pulse lasers, 150 Rail guns, 300 lasers, 500 pulse missile pods, and 400 missile pods. The armor of the Orion class can withstand 3 shots from two Super Mac's before a hole is punched, the shields can take the power of 6 shots from 3 Super Mac's, The propulsion of the ship allows it to travel at lightspeed, and has been outfitted with a state of the art experimental warpdrive. ORSC Toronto The Toronto is the very first Ottawa-Class Super carrier created by the Ontarian Goverment all Super Carriers will look like the Toronto it will be the Seventh ship class to join the Ontarian Navy. The ship is 7 KM's Bow to Stern, 7 KM's Port to Starboard, and 7 KM's top to bottom. There is a complement of 2000 fighters, 2000 bombers, 1000 Dropships, and 200 Corvettes. The ship it's self has 50 Pulse lasers, and 50 lasers with 10 rail guns and 5 Mac's. ORSC Montreal The Montreal is the very first Saint-Class Carrier created by the Ontarian Government all Carriers will look like t he Montreal it will be the Eighth Ship class to join the Ontarian Navy. The ship is 5 KM's Bow to Stern, 5 KM's Port to Starboard, and 6 Km's top to bottom. There is a complement of 1000 Fighters, 1000 Bombers, 500 Frop ships, and 100 Corvettes. The ship it's self will have 25 Pulse lasers, 25 lasers, with 5 Rail guns, and 5 Mac's. Antonio Cameron's Speech on the Ontarian advancments, and allies "I am leading The nation into a new and glorious space age with new and powerful technology, we will have the Spartans a 5 stage process that will continue long through my death The Spartans will be the Super Soldiers of the World with members from many IRP-USS nations. Mine and My brothers father started the ORSC Forward Unto Dusk in his last years of office and left it upon me to finish it and the new fleet. My brother has risen the prestige of CD&OM (Creed Defense and Offense Ministry), and I have risen the prestige of the Nation. LONG LIVE ONTARIO, LONG LIVE THE USS-IRP." Ontario is a very proud nation and with it's new advancemnts it has grown even prouder. Category:Defunct Country